familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Trouble in Little Quahog
Big Trouble in Little Quahog is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Stewie and Brian shrink down to microscopic size. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Vernon Water Bear *Dust Mites *Tom Cruise *Peter Griffin *Exterminator Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Cleveland Brown *Rat *Corey *Fly *Girly Friendson *Buck-Chuck Water Bear *JZack Water Bear *Patrick Stewart Water Bear *Gary Water Bear *Consuela Water Bear *Prince *Alan Thicke *Jean-Claude Van Damme (Live Action) *Abraham Lincoln (Pictured) Quotes :Stewie: Oh, it's a dog whistle. :blows the dog whistle and Brian covers his ears, screaming in pain :Stewie: I've always wondered what that sounds like to you. :blows the whistle again, and Brian hears the voice of [[Gilbert Gottfried]] :Gilbert: DOG WHISTLE! DOG WHISTLE! WHERE ARE YOU, DOG!? ---- :Stewie: What's with your gay character names, lately? Stacy Jacks, Jack Reacher? Who are you playing next? :Tom Cruise: Oh, right. Try to make this sound gay. Next up, I play Headmaster Bates Mann. :Stewie: Anything else? :Tom Cruise: Actually yes. After that, I'll be taking the role of Major Dixon Butts, then Senator Rod Clutcher. ---- :talks out loud, as he types up a text to Brian :Stewie: Brian, sorry I got testy. Let's bury the hatchet. If you're free, I'd love to hear about any new writing projects, you're working ... :knocks on the door :Stewie: At least wait for me to send it. ---- :Stewie: Well, Brian. You seemed to enjoy belittling me, so I decided to belittle you. ---- :Brian: I'm sorry! :Stewie: For what? :Brian: For calling you a shrimp. :Stewie: And? :Brian: What do you mean, "And"? :Stewie: Come on, you know what I want. :Brian: And ... all four chairs would totally turn for you, on The Voice. ---- :gets taken away by a rat into a rat hole :Stewie: Oh, crap! Don't worry Brian! I'll save you! But I'm a millennial, so first I'll have to watch a YouTube instructional video on how to do it. :takes out his phone and watches a YouTube instructional video by a guy named Corey :Corey: What's going on guys? I'm Corey and today I'm gunna teach you how to get your friend out of a rat hole. Now before we get started, be sure to smash that like button, and if you haven't already, don't forget to subscribe to my channel, Corey's World. :Brian: offscreen STEWIE! HURRY UP! :Stewie: Hey, give me a minute man! The video hasn't even started yet! :Corey: Also if you stick around until the end of my video, I'll give you a code for a free I-Phone 7 giveaway, for the first twenty five people to enter it. :Brian: offscreen STEWIE! :Stewie: Quiet! :Corey: And guys, I'll get to as many comments as I can, but I can't get to all of them. Now, before we start this video, let me tell you about Virtual Shield. :Brian: offscreen STEWIE GRIFFIN! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!? :Stewie: Brian, we're only three minutes into the video, the intro hasn't even happened yet. Hold your horses. :Brian: offscreen Just skip ahead of all this! :Stewie: Shh! This is important! :Corey: I'll provide links in the description below. Be sure to check that out. And another thing. :Brian: offscreen Ugh! :Corey: If you find this video to be informative, don't forget to check out my other videos, like how to play guitar, how to tie a tie, and how to walk forwards. :Stewie: Uh, Brian? This might be a while. :goes to one of Corey's other videos :Corey: What's going on guys? I'm Corey. Before I teach you how to play the guitar, let me tell you about my favorite anti-malware computer software. ---- :Stewie: I'll have what she's having. ---- :Brian: Took you long enough. :Stewie: Yeah, sorry. I needed to watch another one of Corey's videos, cuz I kept on walking backwards. ---- :Exterminator: Hi, I'm the exterminator. :Peter: An Ex-Terminator? So, you used to be a Terminator? :Exterminator: No, I kill rats and bugs. :Peter: And Sarah Connor. :Lois: No, Peter. We have a rat. :Exterminator: My stuffs in my truck. on shades I'll be back. ---- :Vernon: My name's Vernon. I'm a water bear. :Brian: Water bear? What's a water bear. :Stewie: They're predominantly water-dwelling, eight-legged, segmented micro-animals. They're also known as a moss piglet or a tardigrade. :Vernon: You can call me "Tardy", but I'm always on time. ---- :Black Water Bear: Flagellum? I don't even know 'em! ---- :Brian: I can't believe there's this whole universe, hidden here in your rug ... where everyone speaks English. :Stewie: Okay, Brian, take the ride. ---- :Gay Water Bear: I'm the gay one, but ... I'm not ... like, doing the gay voice. ---- :Patrick Stewart Water Bear: Patrick Stewart! ---- :and Chris suffer through gaseous rat poison, and a portal to the other side opens and [[Prince] comes out] :Prince: Meg, Chris, come to the light. :Chris: Meg, no! Don't do it! Don't go to Prince! :Prince: Come to the purple light, Meg. Come taste infinity! :Chris: Don't listen to him, Meg! :Meg: But he's so talented and he's got so many drugs. ---- :Gay Water Bear: Oh my gay God! ---- :Stewie: to a well-endowed pony at a birthday party petting zoo The pony was magnificent. :Lois: to Stewie's comment The pony was magnificent. Trivia *Stewie pretends to be a Calico cat with the male name, "Humphrey". This character is rather ridiculous, as there are very few male Calico cats. *Brian hates the sound of dog whistles, because it emulates the sound of Gilbert Gottfreid, screaming at him. *Stewie erroneously refers to himself as a "Millennial", but due to him being born in the year 2000, this makes him a member of "Generation Z". *This episode was originally registered under the title "Shrinky Dinks". *Lois likes to pretend she's asleep, so she won't have to have sex with Peter. Cultural References *The episode title is a reference to the Kurt Russell film Big Trouble in Little China. *The original title, "Shrinky Dinks" a reference to the toy of the same name. *The Jean-Claude Van Damme film clip is from Kickboxer. **The music that plays from the film is Feeling So Good Today by Paul Hertzog. *Stewie dreams of one day being a contestant on The Voice. *Stewie says "I'll Have What She's Having" from When Harry Met Sally. *Stewie imitates Tom Hanks' character from "Forrest Gump". *Stewie and Brian talk about lattices being prominent in 80's movie, like Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Sixteen Candles, Risky Business, Home Alone, and Parenthood. *Tom Cruise goes to The Church of Spaceship Beep-Boop. This is a reference to Tom Cruise being a Scientologist. *The Gay Waterbear references to the famous LGBT YouTuber, GayGod. Continuity *Tom Cruise from "Papa Has a Rollin' Son" returns. Gallery Videos File:Stewie Shrinks Brian Season 17 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY File:Stewie & Brian Get Sucked Up In A Vacuum Season 17 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY File:Stewie & Brian Are Trapped In Snot Season 17 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY File:Brian & Stewie Are Even Smaller Season 17 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY File:Brian & Stewie Meet The Water Bears (Extended Clip) Season 17 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Brian Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes